shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Berg
Brendan is one of the school's nerds and was one of the main characters of the game during the early seasons of the game. Brendan has had many storylines and is a popular character from Surviving High School. Brendan's most notale storyline was his relationship with Dinah. Storylines Brendan was dating Hannah during the early days of his freshman year although Hector helps him realize that Hannah only uses Brendan. Brendan then broke up with Hannah and him and Hector become better friends because of this. Brendan also becomes good friends with Howard. Nerdy girl Kat and goth girl Dinah both have a crush on Brendan although Dinah is too nervous to tell Brendan. When Dinah finally works up the courage to ask Brendan out, she is upset when she finds out that Brendan and Kat are dating. Kat's ex-boyfriend, who is head of the nerds, Spud, becomes furious with Kat and Brendan and he stops letting them hang out with the rest of the nerds. Kat becomes over-protective of Brendan and tries to stop him from seeing Dinah. When Brendan and Dinah are paired up in a journalism project, they attempt to discover stories about local ghosts in Centerscore and discover that the tale of the 'Wild Woodsman' is not what everyone thinks. Dinah nearly confesses her feelings to Brendan during this although does not. Spud is then determined to win Kat back and Hector, realizing what a nightmare Kat is, helps Spud get back together with Kat. Kat and Spud then kiss which Dinah finds out about. Brendan then finds out that Spud and Kat have kissed and he breaks up with Kat. Spud and Kat then get back together and Brendan is furious with Dinah when he finds out that she knew about the kiss. Brendan becomes depressed for a while without Kat although he then starts playing Warscrewdriver Online again and is upset when he finds out Spud has taken over his role on Warscrewdriver Online. Dinah then helps Brendan earn his role back and Brendan and Dinah become friends again. When the Wilson High library gets burnt down, Brendan, Hector and Howard are accused of burning the library down and are sent to bootcamp. Jacob's brother, Max, who is also in bootcamp, helps the guys escape and the three guys have to survive in the wild. Brendan then finds out that Hector helped Brendan and Kat break up and he is angry with him although Brendan then realizes it was for the best and forgives him.Linda and Amanda gather enough evidence to prove the guys did not burn down the library and they are released from boot camp. Brendan then starts to develop feelings for Dinah and he talks to Dinah's friend, Raven about it. Raven tells Brendan to open up to Dinah which Brendan does so and Dinah tells Brendan that she has always felt the same way. Brendan and Dinah then start dating. When Dinah graduates from high school, Brendan and Dinah agree to stay together. Brendan and Dinah later break up when their long distance relationship becomes too hard, however, and Brendan starts secretly dating head cheerleader Taylor after they become closer after being trapped in detention together with Colt and Denni. Jessica then catches Brendan and Taylor kissing and she manipulates Zoe in to showing the video to the whole school. Taylor is then taken down as head cheerleader for dating a nerd and Taylor becomes a nerd herself. Brendan and Taylor are currently dating. Personallity Brendan is a geek who is obsessed with Warscrewdriver Online. Brendan is sensitive and has a heart and is a loyal boyfriend. He also a hipster as he's in the school newspaper with Denni and Nick Age In Season 1, Brendan was said to be a Freshman. This stayed accurate as three years later, Owen was said to be a Senior. Despite being said that he was a Senior several times, Brendan oddly did not graduate this year. It is unknown why this happened but it was said this year that Brendan missed most of the year cause he was doing a course which is possible why he's repeating this year. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Nerd Category:Centerscore Student Category:Hipster